


Something There (That Wasn't There Before)

by FanaticFangirl2602



Series: Beauty and the Beast [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: A healthy dash of hurt/comfort, Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm sorry I can't write anything without h/c in it, Jimari Secret Santa 2020, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Tikki is there but she's a horse, Troll Jim Lake Jr., jimari, jiminette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/pseuds/FanaticFangirl2602
Summary: Marinette could tell Tikki was still a little skittish. Being out for a couple of minutes around Jim had helped already, and so had bringing out the food. But Tikki still shifted a little restlessly, still unsure of Jim’s status in her world.Watching the troll patiently wait for the animal to decide, Marinette subconsciously had similar thoughts.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jim Lake Jr.
Series: Beauty and the Beast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092941
Kudos: 10





	Something There (That Wasn't There Before)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petitFantome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitFantome/gifts).



> My first fic of the year and it's for one of my favorite people. :') Surprise, Alex! I'm your Jimari Secret Santa! I have...no idea how I managed to not slip up and say something, lol.
> 
> I chose to write for your Beauty and the Beast prompt! I did take some liberty with your answer to my anonymous question on tumblr in regards to the sunlight thing - you'll understand when you read the fic - and I hope you don't mind! As for everything else, my insp came from the live action adaption and an underrated song. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette breathed in deeply through her nose, enjoying the crisp winter air. The setting sun bathed the snow covered enchanted woods in a soft glow and painted the sky brilliant shades of deep pink and orange. It was odd, to be experiencing winter in July, but she was growing accustomed to it. And she couldn’t complain about the view. It was stunning, to see the frost covered grounds shimmer as twilight slowly came upon the earth.

Hearing a door close behind her, the maiden turned and smiled at the sight of her companion joining her. “There you are! Ready?”

The troll - Jim was his name. It’d taken nearly a week for her to find out - shifted on his feet, nerves rolling off him in waves. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked. “Horses… They’re easily frightened, aren’t they? And aren’t I…?” He trailed off, settling for gesturing down at himself, as if to say, _‘completely terrifying to even look at?’_

Marinette smiled. “You’ll be fine. Tikki isn’t easily spooked.”

Jim frowned at her. “Haven’t I scared her twice now?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Were you trying to scare her?” She retaliated.

The troll seemed to shrink under her gaze. Given her short stature and how he was at least a head taller than her, not counting his horns, it made for quite the site. “Uhh…”

She snorted good naturedly and waved a hand to dismiss the subject. “It’ll be fine, Jim,” she insisted, already starting down the entry steps and heading towards the stable. She heard Jim start to follow her, snow crunching under his larger steps. “For one, you’re _not_ trying to scare her this time. For two, I brought some treats from the kitchen!” Marinette hefted up the small picnic basket in her hand for show. “Food is a great way to start a bond with an animal, and Tikki is no different.”

Marinette threw a reassuring smile over her shoulder. “Don’t worry. Tikki is a kind girl. She wants to be friends as much as you do.”

When Jim hesitantly smiled back, Marinette looked forward again. Despite being the owner of the castle and land it rested on, he let her lead the way to the stables, following a pace behind her.

Gradually, the smell of hay and oats filled the air. Marinette sped up a fraction, eager to see her family’s animal companion and introduce her to Jim. Formally, that is. The past two times didn’t count as a formal introduction.

“Tikki!” Marinette sang. She opened the heavy wooden door with a huff but didn’t stop smiling. “I brought a friend today, girl!”

She held the picnic basket out towards Jim for him to take while she ran through a mental checklist of what she’d need to do. She’d hung the bridle and reins up near Tikki’s stall last time she'd been in. The castle didn’t have any halters unfortunately, and Marinette certainly hadn’t brought any with her, so that's what they'd be using to guide Tikki around. They wouldn’t be riding today, so there was no need for the saddle or blanket pads…

When Marinette didn’t feel Jim take the basket from her, she turned to look at him. He wasn’t looking at her, but around the stable, taking in every post and stone inside as if seeing it for the first time. There was nostalgia in his blue eyes, and a quiet sort of awe Marinette had quietly come to look forward to seeing.

“Been awhile since you’ve visited?” She hedged a guess.

Jim glanced down at her then looked away. He rubbed the back of his neck, somewhere between awkward and sheepish. “Ah… yeah. I’ve pretty much stopped visiting all of the outdoor furnishings of the castle since the transformation. It’s hard to get to some of them, with the sun and all, and then the curse weakened their structures first… Didn’t want to get stuck if they collapsed.” He looked inside at the row of empty horse stalls. “I suppose I could have visited at night, but there’s just something different about the atmosphere when you’re visiting a place and there’s no warmth.”

Right. The sunlight aspect of the curse upon him. If Jim were to ever get trapped outside, he’d be turned to solid stone when sunlight touched him. He could get away with going out after sunset started, with the sun lowering and the shadows gathering as stars made their appearances in the sky. The light was less intense, less direct. Maybe it was the sorceress’s way of showing mercy, letting him half those twenty brief minutes of light. Why she would do so after cursing Jim and all of the castle's inhabitants, Marinette didn't know. They'd discussed seeing if he was able to be out for sunrise as well, but with how fast the sun rose and not knowing how lenient the sorceress had been with her spell...

They decided not to push their luck.

“Welllll...” Marinette drew out the word, breaking the silence. She bumped her hip against his leg and smirked when he startled. “How about when you have company? Is it nice then?”

Jim’s eyes widened a fraction at the question. He stared down at her in...shock? Surprise? Whatever it was, it didn’t last long. After a moment of comfortable silence, the troll relaxed and quietly huffed out a laugh. His mouth quirked up into a fond smile. “I suppose so.”

Marinette smiled back. The pair stood side by side, enjoying the quiet companionship the other provided as the last remnants of daylight faded from the earth.

After a moment, Jim bent down and gently took the basket from her hand. He nodded back to the snow covered grounds behind them. “I’ll stay out here while you go get her.”

A soft smile still on her face, Marinette nodded before going into the stables.

“Tikki!” She called as she ventured in. “Ready to meet someone?”

She stopped outside her horse’s stall. Inside, Tikki stood proud. The horse huffed, as if she was saying hello, and Marinette chuckled as she took her bridle and reins off the hook outside of the stall. “It’s good to see you too, girl."

The maiden absently attached one end of the reins to one side of the bridle so she wouldn’t have to worry about it later and would have a lead rope immediately at the ready once Tikki was wearing it. With that done, she unlocked the stall and walked in.

Tikki sniffed her as she walked up, searching Marinette's person for treats. Upon finding nothing, she raised her head and turned her attention to nuzzling her lady greeting. Marinette smiled at the affection and gave the horse a fond rub on the neck in return, then got to work. It didn’t take long to get the bridle on Tikki. The horse had been doing this for years. She knew the drill by now, and even lowered her head to give Marinette easier access. Once the bridle was on, Marinette fixed Tikki’s mane, quickly making sure none of her hair was painfully caught under the leather. With that done, the maiden gathered the reins in her hand, opened the gate once more, and guided her horse out of the stall.

“Good girl,” the maiden cooed, knowing the hard part was coming and hoping to keep her horse relaxed. “Good girl, Tikki. Ready to meet my friend?”

While Jim had waited for her, he'd apparently lit the torches in sconces on the stone outside the stable entrance. Its light was a welcome glow, illuminating the stone doorway and frozen bushes beyond as night set in. Jim waited where he said he’d be outside, underneath a large, icy tree a couple yards away. Marinette could tell as soon as Tikki noticed him. It was just as they were a few steps from exiting the stables. The paint’s steps slowed a fraction and she started trying to the side step, pushing against Marinette in her attempt. The animal turned her head, trying to get a better look at the potential threat, eyes close to bugging out. It would’ve been comical if Marinette could take the time to appreciate it.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she was quick to reassure with a gentle voice. She continued guiding Tikki, at a slightly slower pace now, and walked her out of the building. “That’s just Jim. He’s not someone you’ve seen before, huh?”

Tikki snorted. Jim looked mildly alarmed, like Tikki was the more threatening one. Marinette resisted the urge to giggle at his reaction. She shoved down her amusement and explained as they drew up to him. “Horses are prey animals. When they encounter something new, they get really nervous, because they have to figure out if it’s a threat or not. That’s why she’s skittish right now.”

The pair slowed to a stop a few feet away from Jim. Marinette took the opportunity to stroke a hand over the paint’s neck, affectionately giving the animal some love. “As soon as she gets used to you, she won’t be so nervous. And Tikki is a pretty relaxed horse anyway. Even if she doesn’t completely calm down, she won’t take off running. She may jump a little, but she’s already been exposed to a lot in the village, so she won’t get really spooked if something goes off or someone gets loud.”

Jim looked at her questioningly. “Goes off?”

Marinette nodded. “She’s heard the sounds of gunshots for a few years from hunting, and from some…” She thought of some of the men, showing off to the women around town how they can shoot a cup of mead from across the dining hall, “... unprofessional use.” Jim raised a rocky brow in question, but didn’t say anything. Marinette sighed and continued petting her horse. “Guys showing off. But that means Tikki has been plenty exposed to loud and sudden noises, and doesn’t spook at gunshots anymore. Or people yelling, really.”

Jim nodded, then looked back at the horse. Tikki was still wary of him, and it appeared Jim was wary of her as well, if his hesitancy to reach out was any sign. The hand not holding the basket made an aborted motion, like he wanted to reach out to her but chose not to at the last second.

“She’s a beautiful horse,” he said instead.

Marinette smiled proudly, standing just a little straighter. “She is,” she agreed, looking back at her family's companion.

Tikki was a paint. Her chestnut coloring was broken up by bright white spots, and her summer coat shined under the torch light. Her withers came up to about the height of Marinette’s eyebrows. She was a tall horse in comparison to Marinette, but she was still dwarfed by Jim. Jim, who seemed unsure of how to go about approaching Tikki and gaining her trust.

Marinette nodded to the basket he held as Tikki stomped one of her hooves. “Why don’t you take out a treat?” She suggested.

Jim blinked like he’d forgotten he was still holding the basket and quickly nodded. With his free hand, he lifted the lid before reaching in and pulling out a piece of carrot. Immediately, part of Tikki’s demeanor changed. Now she wasn’t just looking at Jim, she was also looking at the food. The horse’s ears flicked back and forth, her shoulder muscles relaxing a little as she watched.

When Jim looked at her again, a slightly lost look in his eyes, Marinette didn’t hold back her giggle. It was endearing, how he looked to her for guidance and to make sure he was doing alright.

“Here,” she said, “let me show you how.”

Holding the reins in one hand, she walked the few steps to Jim and took the food from his outstretched hand.

It was odd, she thought in the back of her mind, how his hand felt so rough like stone but soft enough to be almost human.

Turning back to Tikki, she held the treat out to the horse, palm up and hand flat. Tikki eyed Jim for a moment, watching to see if he'd move out from behind Marinette, then came forward and bowed her head to take the carrot. Marinette smiled at the feeling of the horse’s lips against her hand and watched, cooing quietly. Beside her, Jim observed in silence.

Marinette looked up at him once Tikki took the food off of her palm and grinned. “Ready for your turn?”

“Uh…” Jim glanced between her, the horse, and her. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I think so.”

He pulled out another carrot piece, immediately gaining Tikki’s attention even though she hadn’t quite finished her current one yet.

Jim glanced down at her, his nerves from earlier on the staircase peeking through again. “You’re sure this is a good idea?”

Marinette smiled. “Positive.”

Jim swallowed, but nodded and looked back at Tikki. Carefully, he slowly held his hand out to the horse the same way Marinette had. Palm up, hand flat.

Tikki - now finished with her original carrot - took a moment to consider him. The two creatures stared, regarding each other quietly.

Marinette could tell Tikki was still a little skittish. Being out for a couple of minutes around Jim had helped already, and so had bringing out the food. But Tikki still shifted a little restlessly, still unsure of Jim’s status in her world.

Watching the troll patiently wait for the animal to decide, Marinette subconsciously had similar thoughts. During her first week at the enchanted castle, the days had been filled with bickering and arguments. If they weren’t arguing, they were avoiding each other. In retrospect, Marinette would realize the arguing was all from stress. Her, from being trapped in the unknown. Him, from his curse and his looming fate. But for now, all she could think was he was... dear. And so unsure of himself. If someone had told her he could be like this when she’d first arrived, she’d have said it couldn’t be.

Now… perhaps she just couldn’t see it before.

He'd done a lot for her since she first met him.

Slowly, Tikki bent her head down. Jim quietly gasped as she took the treat from his palm, eyes lighting up like a child's on Christmas.

“She let her give her a carrot!” He whispered excitedly, vibrating with a quiet, childlike glee.

Why he kept his voice down now, Marinette could only assume it was because he didn’t want to spook Tikki with cheering. She also assumed that’s why he didn’t jump or bounce with joy, even though the way he rocked back and forth on his feet clearly stated he wanted to. Even though she'd told him Tikki wouldn't spook at loud people, he was containing himself. She laughed as he brightly repeated his accomplishment. “She let me give her a carrot!”

“She did!” Marinette grinned. “Want to give her another?”

Jim was taking out another piece of carrot before she finished her question. She giggled as he waited for Tikki to finish eating before he offered the new piece, watching in awe as she ate from his hand more readily this time.

“Wow,” he breathed. His blue eyes shined with mirth, and Marinette shared in the feeling.

She bumped her hip against his leg, her smile turning into a cocky smirk. “Told you it would be fine.”

A deep laugh rumbled from Jim’s chest. “Yeah, you were right. I’ll have to remember that. Don’t question Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“That’s a good rule to live by.”

“Thanks. I’ll have to put it on a plaque.”

They both laughed at that.

While Jim fed Tikki, Marinette tied Tikki’s reins around the tree they stood next to. Once she was done, she turned back to watch her companions.

After a few more minutes of letting Jim feed Tikki, Marinette hummed as an idea crossed her mind. Tikki seemed well adjusted to Jim now…

Jim’s gaze flicked to her immediately at the sound, his head tilting in question. Right, she'd forgotten how sensitive his ears were.

Marinette grinned.

“Would you like to pet her?”

Jim’s eyes went wide, looking somewhat panicked.

“O-Oh… I… I don’t…” He glanced at Tikki, like he was worried he’d be intruding on her personal space if he dared to touch her.

Gosh, it was cute.

Marinette startled at the thought. She tore her gaze away from the pair and occupied herself with brushing some barely existent snow off of her dress’s skirt. “I don't see why it'd be a problem. She’s gotten used to you, and she obviously likes you,” she stated once she’d composed herself, walking around to Tikki’s side.

Jim watched her like she was talking about jumping off a castle spire. “Yeah, because I’m giving her carrots!” He protested. “I’m a snack supplier!”

It took a lot of self restraint for Marinette to not snicker at that.

“Yeah, well she likes being loved on too,” she stated matter-of-factly, rubbing Tikki's side for example while the troll watched her with a bewildered look. “She’ll let you brush out her mane and coat for an hour, if you wanted to.”

Jim squinted, dubious. "You forgot I'm not not human. What you said, that applies to _humans._ "

Marinette snorted. "She lets cats sit on her too." She waved a hand at him. “Now get over here. And leave the picnic basket on the ground. Out of her reach, preferably.”

She got a frown, but he complied, setting the basket down before joining her at Tikki's side.

Marinette put her right hand against Tikki’s side again for example, smiling at the feeling of her horse’s soft hair under her palm. She stroked her horse a few times, hand slowly trailing over one of the white spots.

“See?” She said, turning her head to look up at Jim. She smiled encouragingly.

Jim bit his lip, his fangs peaking out from the motion. Slowly, he also raised his right hand and hesitantly started moving it towards Tikki’s side. He startled when Tikki snorted and shifted on her hooves, hand freezing in the air. Uncertain eyes glanced down at Marinette.

Marinette didn’t say anything, just kept smiling softly. Moving slowly so he could see what she was doing, she lifted her free hands up towards his. His hand twitched just as her hand hovered over his, and she looked up at him in silent question.

_Is this okay?_

In the back of her mind, it surprised her how Jim didn’t hesitate to nod.

_Yeah, it’s okay._

With his consent, Marinette gingerly laid her palm on top of Jim’s rocky, blue hand. His hand dwarfed hers easily, and it was made all the more apparent from where her hand rested atop his in the winter air.

 _His hand’s starting to get cold,_ she noted absently. _It’s probably from being out in the cold._

She wondered if he felt it, the cold, the way she did. She was inclined to guess not, as he was dressed lighter than her, going without a cloak.

After a quick look at Jim to make sure he was still okay, Marinette gently guided his hand to Tikki’s side.

Once again, Jim let her guide him. He let her lead him into the unknown, and trusted her wholly as she rested his hand on Tikki.

Beside her, Jim gasped quietly as he made contact with the horse. He stared with wide eyes, like he couldn’t believe this was happening. Marinette smiled and removed her hand from his, so it was just him and Tikki. He tentatively spread his fingers out against the paint’s side, a disbelieving laugh escaping from him.

He rocked on his feet in what Marinette was beginning to recognize as a happy motion, his lips pulling up into a wide grin. He laughed again, shoulders shaking with it. “I-I…” He shook his head, like he couldn't quite accept this was real.

Marinette slowly removed her remaining hand from Tikki and stepped back, giving the pair some space as they got more acquainted with each other. Jim stroked Tikki like she was a treasure, motions slow and delicate. He laughed again, this time sounding more giddy.

“I guess you really do like me now, huh, Tikki?” He said, moving his hand to run it along the animal’s back.

As Marinette watched, she couldn’t help but smile. Jim’s positive energy was contagious, and watching him interact so sweetly with her family’s horse…

If you’d told her when she first arrived at the castle that he’d befriend Tikki, she would’ve scoffed. The same troll, the same...beast who’d spooked her horse and argued with Marinette until their voices were so loud they got hoarse, befriending Tikki?

Yet, here he was. Here _sh_ _e_ was, helping them both get used to each other. Because while Tikki had to get used to Jim, Jim also had to get used to Tikki. He hadn’t seen a horse in years. He’d also been adjusting. And despite his trepidation, he’d been so careful, making every move with Tikki in mind.

It was thoughtful.

 _He_ was thoughtful.

Jim looked over his shoulder and gave her a smile almost as bright as the torches illuminating the night, his eyes dancing with excitement and the reflection of flames. Marinette could only smile back and continue to watch the scene unfold.

Perhaps there was more to Jim she hadn’t seen.

As they stood underneath a sky now full of stars, Marinette wished to see more soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: no angst, please!  
> Alex: *submits two angsty aus and a third prompt I can't use for reasons™*  
> Me: _*PANICS*_


End file.
